Cyberpunk-A Ninjago AU
by Ax9000
Summary: A Ninjago AU. In this desolate utopia four rebels and two girls must fight to defeat the Overborg, drawing closer along the way.
1. Introductions

**Hey guys, introducing the latest Ninjago AU...**

**CYBERPUNK!**

**Meet Jay, Cole, Kai and Zane, four desolates in a high tech utopia known as New Ninjago City.**

_Jay_

Class:**Techie**

**Intelligence (INT) 8/10**

**Reflexes (REF)7/10**

**Cool (CL) 3/10**

**Technical (TECH)10/10**

**Movement (MA) 10/10**

**Empathy (EMP) 7/10**

**Body Type (BT) 6/10**

_Kai_

_Class:**Nomad**_

**Intelligence (INT)** 7/10

**Reflexes (REF)** 8/10

**Cool (CL)** 8/10

**Technical (TECH)** 3/10

**Movement (MA)** 10/10

**Empathy (EMP)** 7/10

**Body Type (BT) **9/10

_ Cole_

_Class:_**Solo**

**Intelligence (INT)** 7/10

**Reflexes (REF)** 9/10

**Cool (CL)** 9/10

**Technical (TECH)** 3/10 (banging on a machine with a hammer, really?)

**Movement (MA)** 10/10

**Empathy (EMP)** 9/10 (remember Rocky)

**Body Type (BT) **10/10

_ Zane_

_Class:_**Netrunner**

**Intelligence (INT)** **11**/10

**Reflexes (REF)** 9/10

**Cool (CL)** 10/10

**Technical (TECH)** 10/10

**Movement (MA)** **11**/10 (able to run further, Tick Tock)

**Empathy (EMP)** 5/10 (only has empathy for robots, Pixal, Falcon)

PIXAL

Class:Netrunner

**Intelligence (INT)11/10**

**Reflexes (REF)** 5/10

**Technical (TECH) 11/10**

**Movement (MA)** 8/10

**Empathy (EMP) 5/10**

**Body Type (BT) 6/10**

Nya

Class:Techie

**Intelligence (INT) 10/10**

**Reflexes (REF)** 7/10

**Cool (CL)** 7/10

**Technical (TECH)** 9/10

**Movement (MA)** 8/10

**Empathy (EMP)** 9/10

**Body Type (BT) **7/10


	2. Torrential Rain

**Hey Guys, I'm ready to begin! Don't forget to leave a review!**

Pythor pulled his hood over his bleached skin. He was heading outside and the rain showered down like bullets.

He had been working for the Overlord ever since the day he 'found' his hard drive. He knew that it would be all worth it in the end, that he'll get his revenge on the humans for locking him in a tomb with his cannibalistic, blood-lusted brothers. He eventually shone through and remained, alone, for hundreds of years.

Pythor shook his head. That was the past. Now he was the leader of the nindroids, and right hand man to the Overlord himself.

As he slithered down the puddled road, he realised now how empty the streets were, no longer was the air filled with the flying cars of the future, no longer were the roads patrolled daily by the Security Mechs.

Now, there was an eerie silence. Nothing but the rain.

Suddenly he heard a splash.

There was someone here. Or someones here. Without tuning his head, Pythor laughed and uttered two words:

"Hello Ninja"

**So the Ninja are here! I know this chapter is short, srry but I just wanted to generate interest, set the scene. Ya'know? Anyway there'll be a big fight scene and Vote here, which would you rather? **

**For the Ninja to win?**

**Or to lose?**


	3. How's the wifey?

**Okay guys, I'm back!**

"Hello Ninja..." Pythor said, practically whispering.

There was no sound for a few seconds until Jay was seemingly pushed out of the shadows, "Hey! Guys! No fair, we agreed we'd all ambush him, not throw me out!"

"Shut up Jay! You've ruined it!" Kai snapped, stepping from the shadows.

"Guys, guys, please, let's just do our job and get out of here, and Kai..."

"What!" Kai muttered.

"Shut up please"

Pythor stood there quietly for a few seconds before pulling out his blaster.

"Don't move ninja! Who sent you and what is your business here!"

"Like we'd ever tell you, you little..." Kai growled.

"Tut-tut, hothead...Might I remind you that your beloved brother Lloyd is still in the hands of The Overlord himself..."

"Hey, leave Lloyd alone!" Zane said, speaking for the first time since they left the dojo.

"Mmmmm, the little nindroid, how's the wifey?" Pythor said, smirking.

Zane was caught off guard and no-one dared make a move, in fear that Lloyd would face even more pain and hardships than what he already must face. Suddenly Jay's face lit up and whispered his plan into Cole's ear.

"It just might work..."


End file.
